leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Volt Tackle (move)
Volt Tackle (Japanese: ボルテッカー Volteccer) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It is the signature move of 's evolutionary line. It can be upgraded to the special Z-Move by Pikachu holding Pikanium Z. Effect Generation III Volt Tackle inflicts damage, and the user receives recoil damage equal to ⅓ of the damage done to the target. Volt Tackle can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra six appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV onward Volt Tackle now also has a 10% chance of the target. Volt Tackle can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Description |A life-risking tackle that slightly hurts the user.}} |The user throws an electrified tackle. It hurts the user a little.}} |A life-risking tackle that also hurts the user.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges at the foe. It causes considerable damage to the user as well.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges. It causes considerable damage to the user and may leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges. This also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges. It also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By From onward, if either parent of a baby holds a Light Ball when the Egg is produced, the Pichu will know Volt Tackle when it hatches. However, Volt Tackle is not an Egg Move, and cannot be passed down by simply breeding with a parent that knows the move. The only way for Pichu to hatch knowing Volt Tackle is for one of the parents to hold a Light Ball. |✔|✔|✔|✔|STAB='}} By Move Tutor *In , a woman with three Pikachu in Konikoni City can teach Pikachu the move Volt Tackle after she gives the player Pikanium Z. *In , a gentleman at Hano Grand Resort can teach Pikachu this move after the player receives Pikanium Z as the reward from a celebrity Pikachu Chuuster (Japanese: 'チュウジロウ''' Chujirō) for defeating Reporter Rita. Special move Generation IV Pokéwalker - |STAB='}} (requires )|STAB='|form=Spiky-eared}} By Generation IV Spring 2010 Pichu|STAB='}} Generation V Pika Pika Carnival Pikachu Summer 2012 Pikachu Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Pikachu|STAB='}} Generation VI Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Volt Tackle inflicts damage on a target up to 2 tiles away and may paralyze the target. It will cause recoil damage to the user. In Gates to Infinity and , the recoil damage is 20% of the user's max HP, rather than being affected by the damage dealt to the enemy. Since Volt Tackle can only be learnt as an Egg Move in the core series games, it is taught differently in the Mystery Dungeon games: * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, can learn Volt Tackle at level 50 if it has at least 333 IQ points (7.5 stars). If this requirement is not met until after reaching level 50, Volt Tackle can be relearned at the . * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, has a chance of learning Volt Tackle as an Egg Move by obtaining a Pichu Egg from a mission. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, , , and can learn Volt Tackle by TM. The TM is obtained once Paradise reaches Perfect Rank. * In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, , , and can learn Volt Tackle at Hawlucha's Slam School by paying 10,000. Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=58 |acc=100% |eff=Lowers the user's Defense and limits range to 1 on its next turn, regardless of any Abilities or items that would normally increase range. Has a 10% chance to paralyze each target. |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series File:Pikachu Volt Tackle Prepare SSBB.png|Pikachu preparing to use Volt Tackle File:Volt Tackle SSBB.png|Volt Tackle in use Since Super Smash Bros. Brawl, has been 's Final Smash. When used, Pikachu will be enveloped by a blue ball of electricity. The ball does major damage and can even pass through platforms, though it is very hard to control. Despite it taking damage from Volt Tackle in the core series, Pikachu takes no damage from the move when used in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Volt Tackle is led by a smaller orb of light the player controls, making it easier to track. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the returning fighter also gains Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. Like many other Final Smashes in Ultimate, Volt Tackle has been made fully automatic and faster, making it easier to execute and allowing players to return to fighting faster. Trophy information "Pikachu, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger when you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you." Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. However, it also hurts the user.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance of 2 tiles. But it also hurts the user.}} | }} |Charge the target while shrouded in electricity, with a potential to inflict paralysis. The user is weakened for 1 turn.}} |It damages an enemy, but you receive recoil damage, too. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition to the enemy.}} }} |It damages an enemy, but you'll receive recoil damage, too. It reaches up to 2 tiles away. It could also inflict paralysis on the enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the main anime mod 2}}|0=Pikala Boss|1=Volkner Pikachu}} Volt Tackle.png|image1p=Pikachu|image2=Sho Raichu Volt Tackle.png|image2p=Raichu|image3=Raichu Pikachu Volt Tackle.png‎|image3p=Volt Tackle collision|image4=Narissa Ditto Volt Tackle.png|image4p=Ditto transformed as Pikachu}} |AG155|The Green Guardian}}}} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Volt Tackle's Japanese name, ボルテッカー Volteccer, comes from an attack that Pulseman, the protagonist of , uses. Both attacks are in reference to , whose signature attack is called Voltekka. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=伏特攻擊 高壓電 |zh_cmn=伏特攻擊 / 伏特攻击 |cs=Elektrický útok |nl=Volttackle |fi=Voltti-isku |fr=Électacle Electacle |de=Volttackle |el=Εφόρμηση Ηλεκτρικής Τάσης Efórmisi Elektrikís Tásis |he=מכת וולט Makat Volt |id=Volt Tackle Api Listrik |it=Locomovolt |ko=볼트태클 Volt Tackle |pl=Elektroakcja |pt_br=Investida Trovão |pt_eu=Investida Elétrica |ro=Atacul Electric |sr=Voltažno Rušenje |es_eu=Placaje Eléctrico |es_la=Tacleada de Voltios |sv=Volttackling |tr=Volt Vuruşu |vi=Tấn Công Điện }} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that have recoil de:Volttackle es:Placaje eléctrico fr:Électacle it:Locomovolt ja:ボルテッカー zh:伏特攻击（招式）